


I like you

by Takamin



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, accidentally made it a bit angsty whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takamin/pseuds/Takamin
Summary: Tenma, Kyousuke, Kirino and Shindou have a sleepover. Chaos unfolds.
Relationships: Kirino Ranmaru/Shindou Takuto, Matsukaze Tenma/Tsurugi Kyousuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	I like you

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be 2k words shorter
> 
> i hope you enjoy reading this!!!!

“Welcome! Make yourselves comfortable.” Shindou welcomed his guests with open arms.

Kyousuke, Tenma and Kirino were going to stay the night at Shindou’s mansion. Just a little sleepover with the boys. Play some games, have some fun… or, at least, that’s what the first-years thought.

Reality was that Shindou and Kirino had a plan to set their underclassmen up with each other. They liked each other, it was obvious to the entire team… except to them. No one ever said anything about it, thinking that they were either too shy to confess their love or too dense to notice the other’s feelings.

But the ex-captain and his boyfriend were going to change things today.

“Here’s your room.” Shindou said, after having asked his underclassmen to follow him. “When you’ve finished putting your stuff away, go downstairs, to the living room. It’s at the left, near the entrance.” That said, he left the younger boys alone.

“I’m so nervous! Shindou-san’s place is so big…” Tenma mentioned while taking out his pyjamas and placing them under the bed’s pillow.

“This almost looks like a hotel room…” Kyousuke said, inspecting the bedroom. He noticed there was another door in the room and opened it. “It even has its own bathroom.”

Tenma’s eyes widened. “Really?!” He let his body fall on the bed and roll on it. “And the bed is so comfy! I feel like I’m in an actual hotel… I think?” Tenma awkwardly laughed, “I haven’t ever been to one before.”

“They’re not bad.” Kyousuke commented. “Hey, we should get going downstairs.”

“Let’s go!” Tenma said excitedly.

Meanwhile, at Shindou’s bedroom, he and Kirino were talking about their plan.

“I’ve already told all butlers about it, so they shouldn’t bother us.” Shindou started. “And my parents won’t be home until midnight. This will be perfect.”

“Cool. But are you sure we won’t need them?” Kirino asked while tying his hair into a ponytail.

“We’ll be fine. If they were there, Tenma and Tsurugi wouldn’t be able to have any sort of intimate moment.” Shindou reassured his boyfriend, kissing his cheek.

“Whatever you say.” Kirino laughed. “Let’s head to the living room. I hope they didn’t get lost.”

“Aw, c’mon.” Shindou moaned, opening the door. “My house isn’t that big.”

Now downstairs, the second-years found their underclassmen sitting on the living room’s couch, chatting.

“Sorry for making you wait. Do you want to play Smash?” Shindou asked.

“Sure!” Tenma exclaimed.

“Good thing I brought my Switch. I’ll go get my Joy-Cons.” Kyousuke announced, going upstairs to get the controllers.

“I’m not very good at video games… but I’ll try my best!” Tenma told his upperclassmen while waiting for Kyousuke to come back.

Kirino smiled at the smaller boy. “We’ll just have some friendly matches.”

Half an hour.

It took Kirino half an hour to get upset at the game.

“Ugh, c’mon…” Kirino murmured, focused on the screen. “WHAT?! Tsurugi, how did you even grab me like that— DUDE, STOP ATTACKING ME.”

Kyousuke snickered at that, but returned to his concentrated expression when he saw Tenma struggling. He took his eyes away from the screen for a second to tell him some combos he could use with his character.

But Shindou used the opportunity to throw him off the stage.

“Ah! Sorry, Tsurugi… I distracted you.” Tenma apologized.

Kyousuke shrugged. “Don’t worry. It’s important that you enjoy this too.”

Tenma gave Kyousuke a smile, which made him look back at the screen.

They had four more matches, until Tenma did get depressed because of his lack of skill in the game. He hadn’t won a single match, even when he was using the strongest characters the game had.

Before Kyousuke could reassure him that it was fine, Kirino took advantage of the opportunity and suggested to watch a movie, still secretly upset with Kyousuke. He winked to Shindou, who knew what movie to choose.

The movie he chose was a romance between two men, who discovered they loved each other after a chain of misfortunes. It was perfect for his underclassmen. Shindou internally hoped that they would self project onto the characters and realize their own feelings for each other.

He played the movie and asked. “Hey Ranmaru, can you come and help me to make some popcorn?”

Without moving his eyes from the television, Kirino asked back. “Why don’t we ask your butlers to make it?”

Shindou frowned. “They’re very occupied, Ranmaru.”

“Ehh? Still, why do I have to—” But before Kirino could finish his sentence, Shindou took his arm and dragged him to the kitchen.

“C’mon, I’m going to need some help if things go wrong.” Shindou grumbled as he (alongside Kirino) exited the living room.

“...Weren’t Shindou-san and Kirino-san acting weird?” Tenma asked to his friend.

Kyousuke shrugged, “Probably wanted to make out or something. Couples do that when they watch movies.”

Tenma giggled after hearing the response. “Yeah, you’re right.”

Kirino and Shindou came back after a while, holding now two bowls of popcorn. They were very disappointed to not see their friends cuddling or something along those lines, though they seemed to be very invested into the movie.

They gave a bowl of popcorn to the younger boys and sat back on the couch, deciding to watch the movie normally now. Until a romantic scene showed up, which Kirino used to lean on Shindou’s shoulder, who blushed but smiled and connected his head with his boyfriend’s.

Kirino kept looking at the other two boys, wanting one of them to notice how Shindou and him were positioned and to take action as well. Guessing he was feeling his eyes pierce him, Kirino looked away when Kyousuke turned to look at his upperclassmen, after feeling a shiver down his spine.

Kyousuke shrugged and his eyes returned to the screen.

“Take a hint, dammit.” Kirino thought as he frowned.

As soon as Kirino thought that, Kyousuke’s gaze started to shift towards Tenma, trying to pay attention to the movie but being unable to do so. He moved slightly closer to his friend, unsure of what his own body was doing.It was like it was moving alone.

Tenma looked at him.

And Kyousuke looked away, the bright screen being the most interesting thing in the world now. But he knew his small companion was looking at him with curious eyes.

Tenma smiled and put a hand on Kyousuke’s shoulder, who looked at him. Tenma now extended his arm, as if he was offering Kyousuke a hug.

Kyousuke, although hesitant, accepted, letting his body lay on Tenma’s arm, their heads softly touching. As if they didn’t have anything to worry about. As if they were the only people in the entire world.

Tenma squeezed Kyousuke’s arm affectionately, making him smile.

Shindou and Kirino, who had silently watched them the whole time, cheered internally and quietly high fived. They were beginning to understand how Akane felt when she talked about the fictional couples she liked.

Kirino rewarded Shindou with a kiss on the cheek, which was reciprocated by him.

The movie ended and Kyousuke quickly separated from Tenma, hoping their upperclassmen hadn’t seen them. That would make him go to the cemetery and dig his own grave, jump into it and die from starvation.

Oh, but they had seen a lot. Of course, they weren’t going to say a word about it, so Shindou and Kirino acted as if they hadn’t seen anything.

Before anyone could say anything, Shindou asked out of the blue. “Do you want to play the pocky game?”

Kirino blinked. “We’re cool with it because we’re dating, but I don’t think Tenma and Tsurugi will be fine with it.” He countered.

“Um…” Tenma started, interrupting his senior. “I’d be fine playing it. I mean…” His cheeks turned a light shade of red. “I have never kissed someone. But… it’s just a little game, right? So everything should be fine.”

Everyone’s eyes turned to Kyousuke, waiting for his opinion on the matter.

“Well…” Kyousuke started. “...if Tenma is okay with it… I guess it’s alright.” He finally answers. It’s not like he minded kissing Tenma… on the contrary, he would enjoy that a lot. But the thought of their lips touching made his heart beat a tad too fast.

“That’s settled then. Let’s go buy the pocky, Takuto.” Kirino told his boyfriend.

“Eh? But I already have in…” Shindou cut himself when Kirino frowned and looked at the first-years to then look at him. “...Actually, I think we finished them last week.” He took his wallet. “Let’s go, Ranmaru. You two wait here.”

With their upperclassmen gone, Kyousuke asked. “Are you sure about this?”

Tenma looks at his friend. “Yep! Though I didn’t expect you to be okay with it. You didn’t seem like that kind of person. Don’t you have a girl you like?”

Kyousuke shook his head, losing eye contact with Tenma. “What about you? Don’t you like anyone?” He looked at Tenma again.

“Nah.” Tenma said with a quiet tone, averting his gaze from Kyousuke’s eyes. “I don’t care about that stuff. Only soccer, soccer, soccer!” Tenma responded vigorously, regaining eye contact with Kyousuke.

Kyousuke’s eyebrow twitched. He felt something in his stomach get twisted. He looked at the floor, his eyes half-lidded, looking heavy. “I see.”

Tenma noticed Kyousuke’s expression. “Tsurugi…?”

Before he could ask what was wrong, Shindou and Kirino came back.

The first-years looked at their seniors swiftly, not wanting them to notice the new tension between them.

“We’re back.” Shindou announced while placing the bags on the table. “Do you know how to play?”

“I think…?” Tenma responded, trying to remember the rules.

“Just in case…” Shindou started, “You two bite each end of the pocky until you kiss. The first person to break the kiss loses.” He explained. “Ranmaru, let’s show them.”

Kirino blushed and nodded. “Sure.”

Shindou was the one to start biting the pocky. Then Kirino went next. They kept biting and biting until Kirino took a last, big bite, kissing his boyfriend. Shindou, who had been scared by Kirino’s action, separated in a second.

“Guess I won.” Kirino said with a smirk on his face.

Shindou sighed. “What even was that…?”

“Did you two understand the game?” Kirino asked to the younger boys, turning his head.

Both boys nodded. Kirino offered them a pocky from the box and Tenma took one.

“Let’s do this, Tsurugi.” Tenma told his best friend.

Kyousuke looked at the sweet stick while frowning. “...Let’s.”

Tenma placed the pocky between his lips and pointed at Kyousuke with it.

Kyousuke took a deep breath, gulped and took the other end of the sweet. He took small bites, his tongue barely savoring the cookie’s frosting. But he ended up regretting taking this decision.

Because Tenma was the one who would take the last bite.

Both stared at each other, knowing what was about to happen.

Before Kyousuke could try to back off, Tenma dropped the piece of pocky left and took Kyousuke’s cheeks.

He kissed him.

Kyousuke’s eyes widened. He slid a hand under Tenma’s jaw, corresponding the kiss. His cheeks were colored with a light red and his eyes were closed. He ended up embracing Tenma’s neck, wanting to stay like that forever.

Tenma hummed on response to Kyousuke’s move and took the back of his head. His fingers played with Kyousuke’s strands of hair as his heart skipped a beat when he thought on deepening the kiss.

“They’re really into it.” Kirino whispered to his boyfriend.

Unfortunately, Kyousuke heard Kirino. He separated from the kiss, a deep red now on his cheeks. He had forgotten his upperclassmen were there, looking at them… how embarrassing…

Shindou gives Kirino a look, and the pink-haired boy slaps both of his hands on his mouth. He hadn’t meant to let Kyousuke hear that. Whoops.

Tenma blinked. “...Uh, I think I won?” He said with a questioning tone, a hint of disappointment behind his words.

“Well, you technically didn’t finish the pocky…” Shindou responded, crossing his arms. He looked at the ceiling. “...Let’s consider it a tie.”

While Shindou and Kirino discussed what to do now, Tenma looked at Kyousuke, who was looking at the floor with an empty gaze. He wasn’t feeling well. He didn’t know what to with his feelings for Tenma anymore. The kiss hadn’t meant anything to the brunet, had it? He hadn’t given any sort of special reaction afterwards.

“...Did you like the kiss?” Tenma asked, his cheeks heating up after remembering his own bold actions.

Kyousuke nodded nonchalantly, still staring at the floor.

The action made Tenma feel sick, his stomach acting weird. “...Tsuru-”

“That’s a great idea!” Kirino exclaimed out of nowhere. He directed his gaze towards his underclassmen, ready to explain the next activity.

The group of friends spent more time together, until it was night. Shindou and Kirino had realized that something was off with their underclassmen, but didn’t make any questions. They would solve their problem sooner than later.

Now in the bedroom Shindou had given them, Tenma and Kyousuke were in bed, their backs opposed to each other. Both of them looking at the wall. Their relationship was in a weird place now… but it didn’t fill any of them with uncomfortness

“Tsurugi.” Tenma started, pausing for a second to ready himself for the following question. “Do you like me?”

Kyousuke sighed. He wasn’t going to hide it anymore. “...Yes. Yes, I do.”

Kyousuke firmly believed that Tenma only liked him as a friend. Nothing else.

So, when Tenma turned around and hugged him, pressing his forehead against the back in front of him, Kyousuke didn’t know what to do. His now glossy eyes blinked as he felt his heart trying to escape his chest with a powerful force.

“Tenma…?”

“I like you too.”

Kyousuke refused to look at his friend.

It didn’t matter though, because, as soon as his tears streamed down his face and hit the pillow, Tenma separated from the embrace. He took Kyousuke’s shoulder and forced him to turn around. The waterfalls falling from Kyousuke’s eyes and the small whimpers resonating in his throat stabbed Tenma’s heart.

Tenma frowned with wide eyes. “Tsurugi…?”

“I’m… I-I’m sorry…” Kyousuke apologized, cleaning his face with his arms. “I… I don’t understand… why…”

Tenma gently gripped Kyousuke’s hands. “Tsurugi, breathe slowly. Inhale… and exhale. Inhale…” He repeated the same steps over and over, until Kyousuke calmed down. Though Tenma still could feel him shiver.

“I don’t understand…” Kyousuke whispered to himself.

Tenma’s grip got tighter. “It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have hugged you like-”

“No.” Kyousuke shook his head, his eyes gazing at the floor. “I don’t understand… why do you like me.”

“Eh?” Tenma tilted his head, but smiled. “You help me out with a lot of things and I love playing soccer with you.”

Kyousuke’s eyes met Tenma’s. “...Don’t you feel the same way with the others? With Nishizono, Shindou-san or Kirino-san?”

“I… guess I do.” Tenma responded. “I don’t know… I feel different with you? You make me happy, more than anyone else does… and, I hate seeing you in pain…” He let out a small giggle. “When we first met, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. What would you be doing, or where were you…”

“I’d… rather not talk about that.” Kyousuke said. “I thought you were so weird… but, thinking about it now, I didn’t get creeped out when you followed me… so, I guess I was just as weird as you.”

“Oh, yeah, that…” Tenma laughed nervously. “I… didn’t just see you on the street.”

Kyousuke raised an eyebrow. “Huh?”

“I… asked the girls if they had seen you, and… they told me you were going to the hospital…” Tenma said with a small smile, trying to sound innocent. “...So I didn’t just see you on the street, ahaha…”

“No way?!” Kyousuke’s eyes widened. He frowned and sat up. “You stalked me?!”

Tenma freed Kyousuke’s hands and slapped his own together, shutting his eyes. “Sorry! Sorry, sorry! It wasn’t my intention…! But I wanted you to play soccer with me and the others!”

“Anyways… I’m glad you were so persistent.” Kyousuke muttered.

Tenma tried to regain eye contact with Kyousuke, but he was, again, looking at the floor. “Eh?”

“I’m… not good with people. So, having someone ask me so persistently to play with him… it… it made me happy.” Kyousuke made a small pause. “But I refused to believe my own feelings. I kept trying to convince myself that I hated you. Deeply, I knew that wasn’t true.”

He let his body fall against the mattress, staring at the ceiling. “I reached a point where I didn’t know what to do. I wanted to support you, I really did… but I couldn’t let my brother down. I’m sorry…”

“You don’t have to apologize!” Tenma waved his hands as he shook his head. “That must’ve been horrible to go through…” He gave Kyousuke a big grin. “But I’m glad you joined us!”

“I also am.” Kyousuke responded honestly.

“Uhm… is that why you like me, then?” Tenma asked.

Kyousuke tried to not chuckle. “There are many reasons, Tenma.”

He took Tenma’s hands, surprising him with the gentle move. “Even if we managed to drift off… I know we would meet again.”

Tenma nodded. “Yeah!” He separated his hands from Kyousuke’s and opened his arms. “Can we…?”

Kyousuke sat up again and showed a small smile on his face. “Of course.” He wrapped his arms around Tenma’s back, Tenma returning the gesture and rubbing his head against Kyousuke’s shoulder.

“Do you…” Tenma blushed. “Do you want to kiss?”

Kyousuke separated from the hug with great speed, his cheeks painted with a hint of red and his eyes open like plates. But holding Tenma’s shoulders. “C-Can we?”

Tenma nodded, feeling butterflies in his stomach. His blush darkened when he noticed Kyousuke’s pupils dilate.

Kyousuke took again Tenma’s hands and gulped.

Both leaned forward and…

Pure silence.

No words, no sounds… no minor movements.

It was just them sharing a precious moment together.

They separated from the kiss at the same time.

“I love you.”

It was announced at the same time by both of them. It made them laugh.

“Let’s go to sleep. Or we’ll end up waking up late.” Tenma said, not wanting to be scolded by Shindou and Kirino the next morning.

“You’re saying it as if usually wake up early.” Kyousuke teased, watching Tenma get inside the bed again.

Tenma pouted. “I don’t sleep that much.”

“Sure, sure.” Kyousuke smirked. “Good night, Tenma.”

“Good night, Tsurugi. Love you.” Tenma closed his eyes and fell on a slumber. Unaware of what his words had done to Kyousuke.

Kyousuke was staring at Tenma in silence, his cheeks as red as cherries.

He took Tenma’s hand under the blanket and whispered. “I love you too.”

The next morning, Kirino and Shindou could tell something had happened last night between their underclassmen. They went to sleep without looking at each other, but their eyes were beaming now.

“Do you…” Kirino started to whisper to Shindou. “Do you think they…?”

Shindou slapped Kirino’s head before he could finish the sentence. “Of course not!” He sighed. “Ranmaru, please… they’re too young for that.”

“Too young for what?” Kyousuke asked, noticing the little conversation his upperclassmen were having.

“Nothing, nothing!” Shindou reassured. “It’s nothing!”

Kyousuke shrugged and went back to talking with Tenma.

“Well…” Shindou started, smiling because of the scene in front of him. “I’m glad things turned out okay.”

“Do you think the plan worked?” Kirino asked.

Shindou nodded. “Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> i fully believe kyousuke has a canon crush on tenma like level-5 you're not even trying to hide it
> 
> i'm sorry if i mixed up american english with brit english at some point


End file.
